Karl & Her
by VegetazGrl
Summary: ~*Completed*~ This is a story about Karl and this girl falling in love. Please review this is my first Zoids fanfic thanxz!!!
1. The mysterious base

Colonel Shoebalts' (If thatz how you spell it?) was on a solo mission to investigate this base found by a boy in the local orphanage. He had just arrived at the local orphanage. He went inside to see if he could find the boy. When he walked inside every pair of eyes were focused on him. He went to the front desk and stated his title, told them his purpose, and asked if he could speak with the young boy.  
  
One of the ladies at the front desk then politely said, "His names Randy and he's quite a pisser, so do be careful what you say and how you say it or you just may not get the information your looking for."  
  
"Thanks for the advice."  
  
They then stopped infront of a seventeen year old boy and she motioned that this was him. "Hello Randy my name is."  
  
"I know who you are. Come on." He then proceeded to walk out the door with the Colonel right behind him.  
  
"Are we takin' your zoid or walkin'?" He was referring to the King Kong the Colonel had used to travel there in.  
  
"Do we need it?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
Then proceeded through the desert for about five hours and finally arrived there.  
  
"Well here it is."  
  
"There is nothing here."  
  
He then muttered stupid soldier to himself and walked five steps closer and kicked the ground. Suddenly a control panel of some sort came up. The colonel then walked over and examined it. He then told the kid that he could go back to the orphanage or wait here with him for reinforcements to arrive. The two of them patiently waited for Thomas, Van, Fiona, Irvine, and Moonbay to show up. And about three hours later they heard a faint voice singing, "I am a transporter of the wasteland." And everyone came out and joined the Colonel. He then explained the situation to them. Thomas took a look at it and hit a few bottons and the entire base came up out of the ground. It then asked for them to state their titles and they did so. The computer scanned it and said they did not match the proper titles and that they were to leave.  
  
No one actually listened of course and entered anyways.  
  
Fiona then said, "Hey Van aren't we really close to the Wind Coloney?" Van then replied, "Yeah and for some reason I'm really havin' that deja vo (?) feeling."  
  
They continued to walk when suddenly the entire base shook and began to fire lasers and swinging axes came at them. 


	2. The mysterious girl

Disclamier: I don't own any of the characters except for the girl!!!  
  
O and thanxz to OrangeGirlExplosion for correcting me itz Karl Shubaltz.  
  
They all dropped down to the floor trying to avoid the lasers and axes. When suddenly everything stopped and the lights kicked on. Someone came walking down the long hall they had entered through. Everyone got to their feet and noticed it was a girl with long brown hair and honey colored eyes.  
  
"Hey cuz," said this mysterious girl.  
  
Van then took a few steps closer, "Steph!"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
She continued to walk past them and down the hall. Van then followed her as everyone else followed behind him. "Steph, what are you doing here?"  
  
"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? You're the one who came and busted into my base, looking for what exactly?"  
  
"Wait a minute this is your base the one you inherited after. you know."  
  
"Yes and what do you mean talking like that? You've been here so many times, what gives? Oh wait, that's right you were to little to remember where the base was."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They finally came to a door which had a control panel next to it. She began to push buttons.  
  
"I've been following you for the last four years. I haven't said anything, I just wanted to make sure that nothing happened to you. Do you know what your sister would do to me if something happened to you?"  
  
"Yeah I have an idea. So why are we still in here if we know that you abandoned this base. I'm sure there's nothing illegal in hear or anything like that."  
  
Something came out of the wall and scanned her eyes, her hand, and she pricked her finger and blood dropped on a little plate and it proceeded to scan her DNA. "Well since I have been following you for four years, I know that you've been looking for the Zoid Eve (I suppose thatz how u spell it?). I have a bunch of stuff locked up in here that me and my brother found a few years back. He tried to decipher what was on it, but the attack was the next day. and well you know.anyways all he managed to get was those two words the Zoid Eve."  
  
************************************************************ Ok people please review!!! I hope you like!!! 


	3. Stone Tablets

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Steph!!!  
  
O and thanxz to OrangeGirlExplosion for correcting me itz Karl Shubaltz.  
  
******************************************  
  
The doors opened and they walked into the control room of the base.  
  
"Wow this is amazing equipment," said Thomas.  
  
"Yea? I really can't tell the difference, this is mostly my brothers doing."  
  
"Yeah you keep mentioning him when are we gonna meet him?"  
  
Suddenly Van screamed sternly at Thomas, "Drop it."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
The room became very silent for about two minutes when Stephanie then continued to type a bunch of stuff into the computers, she finally stopped typing, "Ok Fiona here it is." A piece of the wall slide over to reveal another part of the base. Out came a few stone tablets from the opening. "Can you make anything of it?" Fiona then began to try to read what it said. She then had a confused look on her face. "What is it Fiona?"  
  
"This isn't writing from the ancient Zoidians."  
  
"What how is that possible?"  
  
Colonel Shubaltz then said, "I think its clear that we should call Dr. D and tell him to come here right away to check this out."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Said Stephanie. Everyone nodded their approval. As the Colonel stood there for several minutes trying to contact Dr. D, he appeared on the screen.  
  
"Hello Dr. D."  
  
"Oh hello Stephanie what may I do for you?" "Well." I was suddenly interrupted by Van. "You know my cousin."  
  
"Now of course I do, what a silly question. I helped her brother out with a couple of adjustments in the base your standing in."  
  
Irvine then interrupted them, "then you knew this was here the whole time and didn't tell us."  
  
"That's right. We couldn't risk anyone else knowing about where the base was. Every though its fool proof there are new technologies coming out everyday. Someone may be able to break in eventually so we thought it better if we kept this secret to ourselves."  
  
"Whats so important about this base?"  
  
"Well for starters its underground, the only base unknown to most so if ever there were a retreat needed that's where we would fall out to, and last, but not least it's the only base where the only way in is to have the proper DNA."  
  
Everyone stopped with the questions. "Ok now what is it you wanted to talk with me about?"  
  
Stephanie then said, "Well Dr. D, you know those stone tablets I was talking to you about, the ones that I was suppose to show Fiona. Well she said that the writing itsn't that of the ancient Zoidians."  
  
"What put Fiona on?"  
  
"Fiona here."  
  
"There not of the ancient Zodians?"  
  
"No, we were wondering if you could come and check it out?"  
  
"Ok I'll be right there."  
  
*********************************************** Ok, what do you think REVIEW Please I'm beggin' u please. Thanxz to those who did!!! 


	4. Xions

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Steph!!!  
  
O and thanxz to OrangeGirlExplosion for correcting me itz Karl Shubaltz.  
  
****************************************** It was about an hour ago when Dr. D arrived. He had come in and at being shown the tablets just sat there and starred at them.  
  
"So. ummm, Dr. D?"  
  
"Yea. "  
  
"Well what do you make of it?"  
  
"Uhhh. well I think this is the writing of the ancient Xions."  
  
"Ummm.," said a confused Moonbay. "What exactly do you mean by that doc?"  
  
Fiona then interrupted them, "The Xions were our worst enemy back in the day when our lives as ancient Zoidans were first being built up. They were easily defeated and they never showed up again."  
  
"That's correct Fiona," said Dr. D. "They have nothing to do with the Zoid Eve except for the fact that they were the ones who discovered it in the first place.  
  
"So basically this is of no value," said Steph.  
  
"Precisely!"  
  
"Sorry about that Dr. D."  
  
"That's alright you didn't know! Although this may help us to find out what the Zoid Eve is. Maybe you could show us exactly where you found this?"  
  
"Of course follow me."  
  
They then began to walk out of the base. Van and Thomas were bickering as usual. Stephanie locked up the base and walked out. They all got in there Zoids and began to head east about three or four miles. "Well here we are Dr. D."  
  
"What are you talking about?" said Moonbay. "There's nothing here."  
  
"Sure there is don't you see it," said Dr. D. "It must have gotten buried by a sand storm, but you can definitely tell that there was a civilization here. Well who's volunteering to dig?"  
  
"I will," said Steph.  
  
"I'll help her," said Van.  
  
Everyone relaxed for two or three hours while Van and Stephanie dug. They finally got down to some of the stone tablets too big to have moved that time so long ago. Irvine, Thomas, Fiona, Moonbay, and Dr. D began to grab everything as we lifted it up to them to pull out of the ditch we had dug.  
  
Meanwhile Colonel Shubaltz got a call. "Go ahead your highness. Uh huh. I see. How many. 4. ok. and we will be in the middle. fancy, right. in three days, right. it starts at six. ok.we'll be there. no thank you. your highness." He then hung up.  
  
They had just finished loading everything onto the Gusthave (?). "Ok everyone time to go," said a tired Dr. D.  
  
"Who was that?" asked a curious Van.  
  
"I'll explain when we get back to the base," said the Colonel.  
  
*********************************************** Sorry that was a boring chapter, but I promise the next one will be very interesting. Sorry again it had to be done or we would have no story. Ok people R&R and the next chapter will be up very soon!!! 


	5. the four couples

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Steph!!!  
  
O and thanxz to OrangeGirlExplosion for correcting me itz Karl Shubaltz.  
  
****************************************** Once back at the base, they dropped off the stuff and took a much needed break by going to Van's house two miles away. After having coffee and cake Colonel Shubaltz began to explain the mysterious call he received back at the ruins.  
  
"It as come to the attention of the Empire that there may be an assassination being carried out the night of a big party for His Highness Emperor Rudolph. His Highness Emperor Rudolph has requested that four parties (A/N thatz four couples, wanted to make sure you understood my English.) be sent to this important party being held at the capital. For his protection, we are to be seated at a talbe located in the middle of the room and act as if we are just part of the crowd. We are to go by a first name basis on this occasion and couple up. This will take place in three days and we are to be there at six O'clock sharp. Any questions?"  
  
"Yeah there are three girls and four guys. How does that work?" said Irvine.  
  
"Good question, well." he was interrupted by Van.  
  
"Oh Maria."  
  
She walked outside with a tray of pastries. "Yes."  
  
"Would you mind tagging along on a mission to help save Emperor Rudolph's life?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"WHAT, just like that?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well I'll be. I at least expected you too put up a fight. You've become braver."  
  
"I don't think bravery has anything to do with it. I think its boredom at its finest."  
  
Van just gave a forced laugh and looked at Irvine. "Guess that's settled?"  
  
"No now that there are enough people who's taking who?"  
  
"I'm going with Van!!!" announced a giddy Fiona.  
  
"What a shocker!!!" said Stephanie. They all laughed.  
  
"Guess its you and me again" said Moonbay to Irvine. "Guess so."  
  
"I'll take Maria, if that's alright with you of course," said Thomas to Maria. "Ummm." she said a little nervous, "sure."  
  
"Guess that leaves you and me," said the Colonel.  
  
"By the process of elimination, I believe your right Colonel," replied Steph.  
  
"Hey don't forget its Carl!!!"  
  
"Oh right Carl."  
  
"Well now that that's settled you know what this means?" said an excited Moonbay.  
  
All the girls except Stephanie went, "Shopping Spree!!!"  
  
"Oh my God!!!" slumped Stephanie in an unhappy fashion.  
  
They all ran off to town to get beautiful dresses for the occasion. Maria stayed where she was while Moonbay and Fiona skipped off happily towards the stores.  
  
Stephanie walking slowly, but moving turned around to see what happened. "What's the matter Maria?"  
  
Startled she looked up and said, "Oh its nothing."  
  
"Now, now you may think Van is my favorite cousin and you're wrong I love you all the same and because of this love I can tell exactly what's wrong with you. Now come on and get up we have shopping to do."  
  
"But."  
  
"No, buts I'll pay come on."  
  
"What. you will!!!" shocked she looked at Van.  
  
"Of course I will!!!"  
  
"Why? For so many years I treated you like dirt!!! Why would you want to do something for me?"  
  
"Silly girl haven't you ever heard the expression 'blood is thicker than water'." She just starred at her. "I don't hate you for what you did. Heck I don't even know why you did it, but I don't care. Do you understand me. You're my cousin, I don't care I love you all the same." Maria jumped up and hugged her. "Thank You." "Your welcome."  
  
"Hey come on you guys we haven't got all day," said an anxious Moonbay.  
  
************************************* Ok I hope you guys like this one hehehe, getting good isn't it!!! O and I meant to say that I've been looking around at the fanfics and some stuff I want to see isn't there if you'd like me to right something like that stick it in a review, I'll try my best to write something to your liking!!! R&R!!! thanxz 


	6. the party

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Steph!!!  
  
O and thanxz to OrangeGirlExplosion for correcting me itz Karl Shubaltz.  
  
****************************************** It was the day of the big party. They were getting dressed the girls at Van's house and the guys at Stephanie's house. (A/N: It sounds funny but its right if you think about it. I'm only going to do the girls p.o.v. cause I have to get a point across you'll see later.)  
  
They were all getting dressed. Stephanie who could care less about what he looked like just threw her hair in a bun, but trying to make an effort she pulled out a few strands to make it more elegant. The rest of the girls were still messing with there make up. She threw something on the bed, "Put these on under your dresses. Don't ask questions just do it." She then walked outside to find that the guys were all ready to go.  
  
Van suddenly burst out laughing hysterically. "You look so funny!!!"  
  
"Really how about you say that to my fist," said a pissed off Steph.  
  
"That's ok." He had quickly stopped laughing, afraid of getting beat up. "What is taking them so long?"  
  
She laughed. "They'll be out soon. I hope."  
  
About a half an hour later they were ready to go. They arrived at the palace with ten minutes to spare. They were seated at their table.  
  
"So what do you think we should do?" asked Van not exactly sure how to handle the situation.  
  
"Well Karl here is going to ask me to dance while Fiona goes to the bathroom. Stay in there for five minutes. Then you (Van) go and look for her check out the men's bathroom while your there. The rest of you scout out the place from here," said Steph.  
  
Fiona then excused herself from the table and headed for the bathroom. Stephanie waited for a couple of minutes. Then Thomas elbowed Karl. "What did you do that for?"  
  
Thomas answered, "You forgot to ask her to dance."  
  
"Oh, right." He then turned his attention to Stephanie. "Would you like to dance?"  
  
"I'd loved too," she answered in a calm matter even though she was pissed that he totally forgot about her.  
  
**************************************** Sry bout the ending it was rushed, I'll continue later!!! R&R Please thanxz!!! 


	7. the fight

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Steph!!!  
  
O and thanxz to OrangeGirlExplosion for correcting me itz Karl Shubaltz.  
  
****************************************** After being on the dance floor for a few minutes, Stephanie could see Van excuse himself from the table. She began to look around and found nothing. 'There either very good or not here,' she thought to herself. She then looked at Karl to see if he'd found anything. Then realizing what was happening she said, "I don't feel like dancing anymore lets go sit back down.  
  
After everyone returned to the table Irvine asked if we found anything. We all nodded no except for Karl who just sat there. Then I piped up, "Karl," hearing his name he paid attention, "probably didn't find anything because he never even looked around the room. He was to busy starring at my boobs." He then turned a deep shade of red. And then Thomas piped up, "What's the matter Karl then didn't teach you manners or how to over come the urge to jump somebody's bones in the military?" He didn't answer. He just got redder.  
  
I then broke the odd laughter and uncomfortableness (is that a word?) for myself. "Van, I don't like this. There either too good or got wind we were coming and didn't show. And I'll bet money it's not the second one."  
  
"Yeah I agree something's going to go down, with the best people on the job."  
  
I replied, "I know we're on the job, but are they." When gave each other that famous smirk. Then his highness came out. And I saw it. The little red laser on his forehead. I quickly jumped up and yelled now to the girls. We then used that little thing I had threw on the bed earlier. It was a tight black tube top, so not to be seen under the dress, black pants, with gun cases on the sides, and black boots, good for running. We then dropped our dresses to reveal this attire. I threw one of my guns to Karl jumped up and scaled the banister to the top of the stairs and tackled the prince to the ground. We barely missed the bullet. Now everyone was shooting when suddenly a zoid came out from under the floor. Everyone scrambled. I ran down the stairs with the emperor and handed him to Van.  
  
I then turned to Karl. "Get everyone out of here and close the doors behind you."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Forget about me and just do it!!!"  
  
"Do as she says," screamed Van as everyone was running towards the exit.  
  
After everyone was out Karl was about to go back when Van grabbed him and Irvine and Thomas closed the doors.  
  
"What are you doing?" screamed Karl.  
  
No one answered as they watched what was happening inside.  
  
Meanwhile, Stephanie just stood there, gun in hand. "What's the matter little girl? Think you can hurt me? Dream on."  
  
She then scaled the banister at lightening speed and jumped up on the chandelier. She held her gun up and shot a wire on the back of the zoid and it hit the ground. It had no missiles, lucky for her. She then jumped down and walked over to the zoid and the guy jumped out and she shot him in the leg.  
  
She then proceeded to walk out of the palace. She walked past everyone. No one dared to speak. They then noticed a limp in her right knee. "That knee flaring up on you again," said a pleased Van.  
  
She turned around, "Yeah."  
  
He walked over to her, "You did good."  
  
"Thanks, your not to shabby yourself." He laughed at her comment and placed her arm around his neck as he placed and arm around her waist.  
  
He then asked, "Why is it that I'm the only one that you ever show a weakness to?"  
  
"That's easy. You're the only person left that I trust."  
  
They then proceeded to walk back to there houses to get a good nights sleep.  
  
****************************************** Whatcha think? Not to bad eh? R&R!!! Thanxz the more and better Reviews the faster the next chapter cause I have other stories I have to write to!!! K? thanxz!!! 


	8. the bedroom

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Steph!!!  
  
O and thanxz to OrangeGirlExplosion for correcting me itz Karl Shubaltz.  
  
******************************************  
  
Everyone had followed there lead and were on their way back to Van and Stephanie's houses.  
  
"Oh man Steph, you really did a job on your knee."  
  
She laughed a little trying hard not to let him see the true pain. "Yeah, it happened when I went to leap from the banister to the chandelier, it just didn't hit right."  
  
"Well here we are. Damn, its too cold to sleep outside tonight."  
  
"I agree, Irvine, Thomas, Colonel Shutbaltz, your coming with me."  
  
Maria then said, "Hey Steph, they could sleep at my place if you want to be by yourself."  
  
"I said they're staying at my house. You can't have them sleeping on the floor."  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
Van then walked over to Stephanie, yawned, and kissed her on the head, "You get some rest you hear, none of this, but I wasn't tried crap, I can see it in your eyes. Goodnight."  
  
She chuckled, "You worry too much. Night."  
  
Then Fiona, Maria, Moonbay, and Van all went to his house, while Stephanie, Colonel Shutbaltz, Thomas, and Irvine all went to her house. (A/N: I know its weird boys should go to Van's house and girls to Stephanie's, but then we wouldn't have a story now would we.)  
  
She fumbled with the keys a little trying to balance on one foot and get the door open. She managed though they walked into her house. She showed Thomas and Irvine into the room her and her brother used to share. Then she showed Colonel Shutbaltz into her fathers old room.  
  
She then walked back into her room grabbed a change of clothes and brushed her teeth and came out of the bathroom changed and ready for sleep.  
  
"Hey Steph?" said a confused Irvine.  
  
"Yeah," replied a still limping Stephanie  
  
"I noticed that you don't have a couch."  
  
She turned and looked at him suspiciously, but shrugged it off. "Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well, we were just wondering where you were going to sleep."  
  
She laughed realizing that they were concerned. 'Yeah right.' thought Stephanie. "The living room floor."  
  
At that she went into the living and sat down in a spot where they could all plainly see her. She down and leaned against the wall and tried to fall asleep. At this sight Colonel Shutbaltz, got up, walked into the living room and picked her up and put her on the bed. He then walked into the living room and sat down on the floor.  
  
She looked up half awake now and said, "And what do you think your doing?"  
  
"Going to sleep."  
  
She then got up and walked into the living room picked him up by his right arm and dragged him into the bedroom. He tried to protest, but she wouldn't have it. She then put him in the bed and walked around to the other side and got into the bed. "Happy."  
  
********************************************* I know I know another boring chapter, but don't worry it gets really good in the next chapter hehehe. 


	9. Stephanie's Story

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Steph!!!  
  
O and thanxz to OrangeGirlExplosion for correcting me itz Karl Shubaltz.  
  
Thanxz for the reviews people, lol. I'm finally updating, see I thought no one was reading anymore so I stopped writing, but I guess I was wrong lol.  
  
******************************************  
  
The next morning when everyone woke up they discovered that Stephanie was missing, so they got cleaned up and went to Van's house. When they got there they found out that Van was gone too, but this time there was a note it read:  
  
  
  
Morning Maria,  
  
DON'T PANIC. See I know you. Anyways I just wanted to tell you that me and Steph headed over to the base where Dr. D is to go and check on his progress. Have everyone meet us there after breakfast.  
  
Van & Steph  
  
  
  
  
  
During breakfast.  
  
"UH. I can't stand that cousin of mine." Yelled a frustrated Maria, "All she does is take him out all hours of the night and teach him how to get killed in that Zoid of his." She sighed a long sad sigh. "She's so, so sad *pause* and, and it's all the time to. I mean after her Dad and Brother died I guess I can't blame her, no I can it's her fault that they died in the first place. No No it's her fathers fault his stupid military code. 'You never break a code, never.' You'd think it was a sin or something. *pause* They went out extra early that morning to defend from an attack. It was getting really bad, so her father ordered that only he and her brother stay and everyone else go. She obeyed his obviously stupid command and when she realized her mistake she tried to go back and made it in time to defeat the enemy and look at their Zoid wrecks. *long pause* I hate her."  
  
With that she got up and cried in the kitchen of her home. Everyone left telling her that they were going to see Van and Stephanie about the mission.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Ok people I know it was really sort, but if I at least get one review I'll continue ASAP k thanxz 


	10. Brothers Quarrel

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Steph!!!  
  
O and thanxz to OrangeGirlExplosion for correcting me itz Karl Shubaltz.  
  
Thanxz for the reviews people, lol. I'm finally updating, see I thought no one was reading anymore so I stopped writing, but I guess I was wrong lol.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Hey guys it took you long enough," squaked Van. "Whats the matter guys?...??? Guys??? Hello???"  
  
"OH its nothing Van really," said an obvious Moonbay.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about, I can see it on your face somethings bothering you." Replied Van trying to figure out what the heck was going on he turned to Fiona who looked just as bad as Moonbay.  
  
"Your sisters got a big mouth," said Stephanie from over her shoulder while looking at something Dr. D had been working on.  
  
"Oh, uh sorry Steph, she's pissed at me, so she probably just took it out on you," apologized Van.  
  
"No harm, no foul. Now come help me with the work would ya!!!" she said while trying to lift up the stone tablet so they could see the one behind it.  
  
"Oh right," Van laughed stupidly while running to grab the other side of the tablet together they moved it out of the way and began working on the next tablet.  
  
Meanwhile Thomas and the Colonel were having an interesting conversation.  
  
"So." Said Thomas.  
  
"So what?" asked Karl a bit confused.  
  
"So what are you starring at?"  
  
While turning a deep shade of red Karl replied, "the tablets."  
  
"Really cause I could have sworn the tablets are over there." Said Thomas pointing in the other direction.  
  
Again turning red, he mumbled something under his breath.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I said Stephanie."  
  
"Oh really that's nice, so do you like her?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Do you like her?"  
  
"I heard you the first time, your acting like when we were in high school."  
  
"Uh, if you like her that much you should ask Van how you could win her over."  
  
"I will not do that because I do not like her."  
  
"Denial, phase I."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Let me put this in language you understand. Instead of starring at her boobs and her ass from a far, why not work on getting them a little closer to home." Karl didn't reply and just kept starring. "Listen, I may be the little brother, and not the very best with women, but at least I'm not starring from afar."  
  
"Actually you are with Fiona."  
  
"No, I'm not its different with Fiona because she's in love with Van."  
  
"Colonel.Colonel.COLONEL!!!" screamed Stephanie from across the room.  
  
"Hello, Colonel Shubaltz, she's calling you." Said Thomas.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Thanxz everyone for the reviews do keep them coming when they stop the writing stops lol. I hope you like. 


	11. The New Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Steph!!!  
  
O and thanxz to OrangeGirlExplosion for correcting me itz Karl Shubaltz.  
  
Thanxz for the reviews people, lol. I'm finally updating, see I thought no one was reading anymore so I stopped writing, but I guess I was wrong lol.  
  
******************************************  
  
"I was only calling you for ten minutes!" said Stephanie.  
  
"Oh I'm very sorry about that, what were you saying." Answered the Colonel.  
  
"I said we're under attack!!!"  
  
"Oh!!!"  
  
"Van, I'm going outside, everyone stay here. Van take over command control."  
  
"Already on it cuz."  
  
Outside in her liger, Stephanie called command control. "Van, where'd they go, the liger can't find them."  
  
"They're on the other side of the base."  
  
"I'm on it."  
  
She quickly bounded for the other side of the base, catching the missle just in time before it hit the base. She then used the pulse laser guns to take out the three command wolves attacking the base. They retreated back to where ever they came from. Stephanie then returned to the base.  
  
Back inside, "What the heck was that all about?" questioned Van.  
  
"Your asking the wrong person."  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP (Incoming message)  
  
"Hello Stephanie."  
  
"Colonel Crugar? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes it's me."  
  
"I'm surprised you still haven't retired yet."  
  
"Ha, Ha, Ha, I'm not that old yet."  
  
"What ever you say Colonel. So what can I do for you?"  
  
"Well a few days ago Captain Herman was sent out to an area near the wind colony to train in a remote area. We lost contact with him a few days after. So we then sent out a search party to go and find him, when the search party was there they found his empty zoid which they brought back to base."  
  
"Morons!"  
  
"Yes well anyways, he has a radio, food which should last him two weeks and water which should last him ten hours."  
  
"Why would he go training in a remote area and leave his zoid?"  
  
"His father used to do that and so at seeing the way her son was acting as of late, the President gave orders for him to go."  
  
"Oh Boy, sounds like my father."  
  
"Ha, Ha, yes it does!!!"  
  
"Send the information to my liger. I'll go look for him right now."  
  
"Thank you very much, Stephanie."  
  
She began to walk to the liger and waved a hand back without turning around.  
  
After she left, "Colonel, she's not stupid you know, she knows exactly what you did and why you did it, and for that reason I'm certain she'll think of it twice as much." He took a long pause. "Ironic isn't it? You know, that the anniversary of her father and brothers death is on the same day as my fathers?"  
  
"That just makes it twice as hard I suppose."  
  
"Yes, but no."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well to know I'm not the only one that feels this way makes it easier, but then when I think of what I'm saying, it makes me sick!"  
  
"Van, your father, uncle, and cousin, were all brave men who did not deserve to lose their lives those days, but they did. Everyone has to die, it's just fitting that men like that died in the line of duty."  
  
"Oh I get it now. So that's why your still in the army. You want to die in battle like they did."  
  
"No that's not it, I want to prevent people from dieing like they did. I want to prevent people from grieving like you are."  
  
"Thanks, Colonel Crugar."  
  
"Your welcome, Van, your very welcome."  
  
***************************************************  
  
Ok, so I think the next chapter is going to be on Stephanie looking for Herman, but I'm not sure how that's gonna work, so keep reading to find out what happens k, thanxz!!! 


	12. The Search

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Steph!!!  
  
O and thanxz to OrangeGirlExplosion for correcting me itz Karl Shubaltz.  
  
Thanxz for the reviews people, lol. I'm finally updating, see I thought no one was reading anymore so I stopped writing, but I guess I was wrong lol.  
  
******************************************  
  
It was a hard task trying to find one man in the middle of a huge forest on the outskirts of the desert, but she didn't stop looking even though she'd been there for six hours now and getting absolutely no where. Suddenly a transmission came through.  
  
"Stephanie?"  
  
"What's the matter Thomas?"  
  
"I'm going to upload some of beaks (?) files into your liger to aid you in your search."  
  
She laughed. "What?" said Thomas.  
  
"You sound like my brother."  
  
"Done." He said simply trying to avoid the comment.  
  
"Thanks Thomas."  
  
End transmission.  
  
The liger then began to scan the area and found a few footprints. She took what she needed, left Thunder (I forget if I mentioned him at all, but he's her organoid.) to watch the liger, and set out on foot.  
  
About three hours later she came to a huge lake and found Herman bathing in it. The minute she spotted him she turned around and cleared her throat to signal him that she was there. He spun around and she the figure of a beautiful woman with a slim figure and long silk like hair up to her waist.  
  
He recognized her from when he saw her talking to Colonel Crugar during the attacks from the death stinger. He supposed for battle since her normal dress was a pair of slacks similar to Van's and a short sleeve belly shirt.  
  
He quickly scrambled out of the water, grabbed his clothes, and put them on as fast as possible.  
  
"You can turn around now."  
  
She took one look at him and without emotion simply said, "Gee you were either so embarrassed or just starring at me for way to long."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because your boxers are on the outside of you pants," she said as she burst out laughing.  
  
She turned around still laughing, while he fixed himself. When she heard he was done she said, "It's too late to go and walk back to the liger, we'll camp out here tonight and head back in the morning."  
  
With that she began to gather wood for a fire. After the fire was a flame she sat down on a nearby rock starring at the fire. Herman sat there looking rather nervous, not knowing what to say was one problem, but when Colonel Crugar told him he'd be sent on this mission to help a fellow soldier who lost family in a battle, he had know the day to be Van's father's day of passing and expected to see Van, not this girl, of who's name he knows not.  
  
"The names Stephanie, you know me better as Van's cousin, yes the Van that defeated the deathzorer (?). I lost my father and brother five years back. I was trained to be a military soldier by my father, since my brother was the brains that made me the bronze. I'm in the Guardian Force, but not so much like Van, I do undercover operations and such. That's basically why we're here. Any other questions?"  
  
He starred gapping at what he just heard and said nothing, but turned back to gaze at the fire like the beautiful maiden that sat beside him.  
  
**************************************************  
  
K people itz short, but I think itz good what about u, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanxz 


	13. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Steph!!!  
  
O and thanxz to OrangeGirlExplosion for correcting me itz Karl Shubaltz.  
  
Thanxz for the reviews people, lol. I'm finally updating, see I thought no one was reading anymore so I stopped writing, but I guess I was wrong lol.  
  
******************************************  
  
Stephanie got up and headed for the forest.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked a confused Herman.  
  
"Your hungry aren't you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That was you stomach that growled a few minutes ago wasn't it." Seeing his confusion she continued, "I'm going to look for food. I'll be back in five minutes."  
  
Sure enough five minutes later she was back and she was dragging something large behind her. Herman looked up and saw her hauling a deer and to his dismay quite easily. He was to stunned to go help her and didn't even realize she was right in front of him until she stepped on a fallen branch.  
  
Eyeing him mysteriously, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Ummm. yeah I'm." She touched his forehead and he froze completely.  
  
"You have a slight fever. Go lay down and put the blankets on. I'll call you for dinner when it's ready.  
  
"Uhhh, ok."  
  
He got up and went to lay down. While he was rested she began cooking the deer she just hunted. In about two hours it was done. She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
He rolled over, "Alright, hungry."  
  
She giggled a little bit because his stomach said that too. "Come on dinners ready."  
  
The two of them walked back to the camp fire, sat down, and began to eat. When they were finished Herman said, "Wow that was delicious what kind of sauce did you use?"  
  
"What sauce?"  
  
"You know the red stuff smeared all over it."  
  
"You mean the blood."  
  
He paled a little, "Oh is that what it was?"  
  
"You a soldier don't tell me you never tasted blood before?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You never cut your lip in a fight?"  
  
"Oh that, yeah."  
  
"Same thing, it's just for flavor. That's the kind of thing that you learn to use when you are out in the wilderness half your life."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They fell silent for a long while. Then Herman announced that he was tired and was turning in, but as he got up he almost fell on the brightly burning fire. Stephanie jumped up and pulled him back away from the fire.  
  
"Herman are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok just tired."  
  
He was still a little wobbily.  
  
"Let me help you before you hurt yourself."  
  
She helped him back to his sleeping bag and laid him down to rest.  
  
"Thank you, Stephanie."  
  
"Your welcome." But as she went to get up he pulled her back.  
  
"No, I don't think you understand, thank you very much." Then he pulled her into a passionate kiss, but she quickly broke it.  
  
"Herman, I already love someone, goodnight."  
  
She then got up and walked over to the fire and poured a bucket of water on top of it and went to her sleeping bag and went to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
He was walking back to his liger thinking off all the things he just saw and heard.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Colonel Shubaltz went after her and made up some excuse of having to handle military business.  
  
He had been walking for about three hours when he finally saw a fire near a lake and Stephanie and Herman. He saw her help him into his sleeping bag he then heard this,  
  
"Thank you, Stephanie."  
  
"Your welcome." But as she went to get up he pulled her back.  
  
"No, I don't think you understand, thank you very much." Then he pulled her into a passionate kiss, but she quickly broke it.  
  
"Herman, I already love someone, goodnight."  
  
The Colonel then walked back to his liger thinking.  
  
End Flashback  
  
**************************************************  
  
Hey everyone the next chapter will be about his thoughts I think. So people I made it longer for those who complained about the shortness. Please Review thanxz 


	14. Karl & Her

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Steph!!!  
  
O and thanxz to OrangeGirlExplosion for correcting me itz Karl Shubaltz.  
  
Thanxz for the reviews people, lol. I'm finally updating, see I thought no one was reading anymore so I stopped writing, but I guess I was wrong lol.  
  
******************************************  
  
She walked into the room unnoticed and stood leaning against the door way listening to everyone yell.  
  
"The Empire is much better than the republic!!!" yelled Thomas to Herman who had gone in ahead of Stephanie.  
  
"No the republic is much better, we don't have a kid ruling!!!" yelled back Herman.  
  
Van who noticed Stephanie about ten minutes after she walked in, walked over to her.  
  
"This has been going on since Herman walked in." said Van.  
  
"Wanna get out of here?" said Stephanie as she turned around and started to walk out of the base. In no time Van was right on her heels. They walked out of the base to a jeep and drove over near a cliff about a mile or two away from the base. They got out of the jeep and sat on the edge of the cliff as the sun was setting.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You sure Van."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I miss them."  
  
"Me too." And with that a few tears began to trickle down his face. Stephanie looked over to him and noticing this pulled his head onto her lap.  
  
"It'll be ok, I promise. I'll never let anyone hurt you."  
  
"But, what if. what if someone kills you. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you. God what if you die, what if, what if."  
  
By this time everyone got worried and went out looking for them and were standing a couple of feet behind them.  
  
"Shhh, I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"I love you, cuz."  
  
"I love you too, Van, I love you too."  
  
They stayed like that for about three more hours with a tear or two escaping from Van's eyes once in a while. Van finally sat up and made his way over to the jeep with Stephanie. When they got back to the base they ran into Colonel Shubaltz.  
  
"May I have a word with you?" The question was addressed to Stephanie.  
  
Before Stephanie could answer Van spoke up, "It's ok Steph don't worry about it." He walked over to her and hugged her and whispered to her, "Hey something is bothering him, I know something happened between you two, but just talk to him ok. I love you." Then he turned around and said goodnight to the Colonel and walked inside the base to his room.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Stephanie who was trying to figure out what he just said starred at him.  
  
"I love you and I know that you don't love me and I know what I have to do. I have to leave. I've decided that I'm going to request an assignment from HQ."  
  
"Colonel"  
  
"Maybe something on the other side of Zi."  
  
"Colonel"  
  
"Yeah that sounds good. On the other side of Zi. Yes that's good. Well I just had to tell u that, goodnight." He turned around to walk back to the base.  
  
"Karl" he turned around to look at her running up to him when suddenly she passionately kissed him. Tongues were intertwined and hands were roaming, but eventually everyone has to breath, so just then they broke the kiss and he starred at her utterly confused.  
  
"But I heard you tell Herman that you already love someone."  
  
"Yeah you silly, I love you."  
  
As he starred into her eyes he felt her shiver, "Come on let's go inside it's getting cold." He then led her inside and since her room was closer they decided to go there. (A/N: Get ur minds outta the gutter people, they're jus gonna talk.) They entered her room and she began to clear things off of chairs and the bed, needless to say she wasn't very neat. He sat down on the desk chair while she was running around moving stuff trying unsuccessfully to clean up the mess.  
  
"So that kiss between you and Herman."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"It didn't mean anything to you at all."  
  
She turned to look at him, walked over to her bed, and sat down, "It meant absolutely nothing, to me anyways. I sorta feel bad for him though, I mean obviously you were there, did you see the hurt on his face. Poor guy, but I'm sorry I don't feel that way about him."  
  
"Have you ever been in love before?"  
  
"Me no."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was raised to pay more attention to my work then myself, so the thought of love never even occurred to me until I met you that is."  
  
He smiled his usual smile, but inside he was bouncing off the walls so deep in love. He looked at his watch and saw how late it was.  
  
"Well I better get going it's late." He got up to leave, but she had already jumped up and blocked the door.  
  
"Stay here with me, PLEASE." He just couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes and the huge pout on her face.  
  
"Ok, but only because you said please." They went over to her bed and laid down to go to sleep. His warm arms around her stomach and his chin on her shoulder, her back was to him and she snuggled into his embrace.  
  
"So where do we go from here?" said Karl.  
  
"Well we sleep, we wake up, we go to work, we come back, and we sleep somemore. We can make up the rest as we go along."  
  
The two of them laughed and feel into a deep sleep. As the moonlight was glistening off their skin they dreamt of the life they would live together and the days full of love to come.  
  
********************************************************** Guess what people, thatz it I finally finished it!!! Yeah, I'm so sorry that took so long, I had major computer problems and couldn't post anything!!! So I hope you all liked it and thank you reviewers and non -reviewers for reading!!! I was thinking of a sequel because theres a few lose ends, so you tell me sequel or no sequel?!?! 


End file.
